The oxygen transfer in the lungs of patients with catastrophic pulmonary failure (shock lung) will be simulated in several computer models of the lung to ascertain which model most resembles the lungs of the patients. The principle of the Bohr Integral Isopleth will be used. Studies of the pulmonary vascular response to hypoxia will be made in dogs when they are repeatedly made hypoxic to answer the question: how repeatable is the phenomenon of pulmonary arterial hypertension. Studies of pulmonary function will be performed on patients with various types of myopathy since these patients tend to gravitate to the Hospital For Special Surgery (next door) and very little is published about pulmonary function in these patients.